Hydrocarbon mixtures containing significant quantities of light olefins are frequently encountered in petrochemical plants and petroleum refineries. Because of the ease with which olefins react, these streams serve as feedstocks in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Many olefinic conversion processes require that the olefinic feed be provided in a highly purified condition. However, processes which may utilize the olefinic feedstocks without the need for further separation and purification are highly desirable.
Although the main purpose of fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) is to convert gas oils to compounds of lower molecular weight in the gasoline and middle distillate boiling ranges, significant quantities of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons are also produced. These light hydrocarbon gases are rich in olefins which heretofore have made them prime candidates for conversion to gasoline blending stocks by means of polymerization and/or alkylation. Fractionation of the effluent from the fluid catalytic cracking reactor has been employed to effect an initial separation of this stream. The gaseous overhead from the main fractionator is collected and processed in the FCC gas plant. Here the gases are compressed, contacted with a naphtha stream, scrubbed, where necessary, with an amine solution to remove sulfur and then fractionated to provide, for example, light olefins and isobutane for alkylation, light olefins for polymerization, n-butane for gasoline blending and propane for LPG. Light gases are recovered for use as fuel.
Since alkylation units were more costly to build and operate than polymerization units, olefin polymerization was initially favored as the route for providing blending stocks. Increased gasoline demand and rising octane requirements soon favored the use of alkylation because it provided gasoline blending stocks at a higher yield and with a higher octane rating than the comparable polymerized product. However, catalytic alkylation can present some safety and disposal problems. In addition, feedstock purification is often required to prevent catalyst contamination. Further, sometimes there is insufficient isobutane available in a refinery to permit all the olefins from the FCC to be catalytically alkylated.
Conversion of olefins to gasoline and/or distillate products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502 (Givens, Plank and Rosinski) wherein gaseous olefins in the range of ethylene to pentene, either alone or in admixture with paraffins are converted into an olefinic gasoline blending stock by contacting the olefins with a catalyst bed made up of ZSM-5 or related zeolite. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062 and 4,227,992 Garwood et al disclose the operating conditions for the Mobil Olefin to Gasoline/Distillate (MOGD) process for selective conversion of C.sub.3 + olefins. A fluidized bed process for converting ethene-containing light olefinic streams, sometimes referred to as the Mobil Olefins to Gasoline (MOG) process is described by Avidan et al in U.S. patent application No. 006,407, filed Jan 23, 1987. The phenomena of shape-selective polymerization are discussed by Garwood in ACS Symposium Series No. 218, Intrazeolite Chemistry, "Conversion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 to Higher Olefins over Synthetic Zeolite ZSM-5", 1983 American Chemical Society.
In the process for catalytic conversion of olefins to heavier hydrocarbons by catalytic oligomerization using an acid crystalline metallosilicate zeolite, such as ZSM-5 or related shape-selective catalyst, process conditions can be varied to favor the formation of either gasoline or distillate range products. In the gasoline operating mode, or MOG reactor system, ethylene and the other lower olefins are catalytically oligomerized at elevated temperature and moderate pressure. Under these conditions ethylene conversion rate is greatly increased and lower olefin oligomerization is nearly complete to produce an olefinic gasoline comprising hexene, heptene, octene and other C.sub.6 + hydrocarbons in good yield.
The olefins contained in an FCC gas plant would be an advantageous feed for MOG. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,949 discloses upgrading olefinic gasoline by conversion thereof in the presence of carbon hydrogen-contributing fragments including olefins and a zeolite catalyst and where the contributing olefins may be obtained from a gas plant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,147 and 4,504,691 disclose an MOG/D process using an olefinic feedstock derived from FCC effluent. In these two latter patents the first step involves prefractionating the olefinic feedstock to obtain a gaseous stream rich in ethylene and a liquid stream containing C.sub.3 + olefin. While the above patents disclose the general use of olefins obtained from FCC effluent as feedstocks for upgrading conversion, there is not a disclosure of integrating unit operations so as to improve both the oligomerization process and the processing of FCC effluent in a typical FCC gas plant.
Published European Patent Application No. 0,113,180 (Graven and McGovern) discloses such integration of olefins upgrading with a FCC plant. In this published application the olefin feedstock for MOGD comprises the discharge stream from the final stage of the wet gas compressor or the overhead from the high pressure receiver which separates the condensed effluent from the final stage wet gas compressor contained in the gas plant. The present invention improves upon such integrated process by incorporating olefins upgrading advantageously with the FCC gas plant.